Bloody Bride
by Cho Sun Yoo
Summary: Kris yang sangat mencintai Suho harus kehilangan gadis itu sehari sebelum hari dimana harusnya sepasang kekasih itu berbahagia. Suho meninggal karena kecelakaan tragis yang membuat yeoja itu meninggal di tempat. Kris yang sudah depresi berat, dengan nekat mencuri jasad Suho dari Rumah Sakit. Tapi, perbuatan nekat Kris itu malah memakan banyak korban. -KRISHO HORROR FANFIC-
1. Chapter 1

**The Bloody Bride**

**Author: Cho Sun Yoo**  
**Cast:**  
**- KrisHo (Girl!Suho) *Main Cast***  
**- You can look in the story ^^**  
**Genre: Horror, Terror , Romance**  
**Rating: T – M**

**Summary:  
**Kris yang sangat mencintai Suho harus kehilangan gadis itu sehari sebelum hari dimana harusnya sepasang kekasih itu berbahagia. Suho meninggal karena kecelakaan tragis yang membuat yeoja itu meninggal di tempat. Kris yang sudah depresi berat, dengan nekat mencuri jasad Suho dari Rumah Sakit dan membawanya ke Rumahnya yang harusnya ditinggali oleh mereka berdua. Tapi akibat perbuatan Kris itu malah memakan banyak korban.

**"Kau berjanji akan selalu bersama-ku,kan .."  
"Ne… tentu saja,Suho…"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Dimana dia?"

Seorang namja tampan yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris itu kini sedang duduk di kafe itu, kopi yang dia pesan sekitar setengah jam yang lalu itu sudah mulai mendingin.  
Namja itu memandang dengan gelisah wallpaper I-Phonenya yang terdapat seorang yeoja manis itu.

"lebih baik.. aku telfon saja.."

Dengan harapan telephone itu diangkat, namja itu menekan Speed Dial nomor 1-nya yang terpampang nama sang kekasih.  
Namun, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, namja itu kembali mendesah kecewa.

"Kau kemana,Suho?"

* * *

"Han ahjussi.. apakah tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi?" Ucap yeoja yang ada di kursi penumpang di belakang.  
"Tapi nona Suho.. ini sudah sangat cepat.. bisa bahaya kalau menambah kecepatan lagi.." Kata Namja yang diketahui adalah Han Ahjussi itu.

Dan karena tidak berhati-hati, mobil mewah itu berhadapan oleh truk yang besar. Han Ahjussi berusaha menghentikan mobil, namun kenyataan pahit harus mereka dapatkan, rem mobil tersebut blong dan tabrakan itu tidak bisa dihindari.

'BRUAAKK!'

'Prak..'

"Ah!"  
Kris memungut I-Phonenya itu yang tidak sengaja terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. I-Phone itu terjatuh dengan posisi Wallpaper yang menghadap kebawah.

Setelah memungut I-Phone itu dan memandang Wallpaper dengan wajah Suho. Dia memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak dengan Kekasihnya tersebut.

Lamunannya berhenti ketika mendengar suara TV yang menyiarkan Breaking News, dan dari layar TV itu Kris bisa melihat bahwa ada tabrakan yang terjadi di dekat sini. Kris memandangi mobil yang sudah hancur tersebut, Kris merasa mengenali mobil tersebut.

"Kecelakaan terjadi sekitar 25 Menit yang lalu, kecelakaan disebabkan oleh rem yang blong. Di kecelakaan ini terdapat 2 korban yang merupakan seorang Namja umur sekitar 30 – 40 dan seorang Yeoja yang ber-umur 20-an.. Kedua korban dipastikan meninggal ditempat dengan keadaan mengenaskan…"

Seketika perasaan tidak enak itu semakin menjadi, tapi Kris masih mendengarkan keterangan dari berita tersebut.

"Pihak kepolisian menemukan tas kecil yang dipastikan milik sang yeoja, setelah di cek, pihak kepolisian menemukan tanda pengenal dari korban berkelamin yeoja… Nama korban tersebut adalah** Kim Joon Myeon**."

Kris hanya bisa mematung begitu mendengar keterangan dari berita yang disiarkan itu. Kemudian dia hanya bisa terduduk di kafe itu, di dalam pikirannya dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Suho meninggal di kecelakaan itu. Semua ketakutannya itu menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

Sekarang Kris sudah berada di Rumah Sakit, dia mendapat berita dari saeng Suho, bahwa jasad Suho dibawa ke Rumah Sakit ini.

Kris dapat mendengar tangisan dari eomma Suho. Yeoja paruh baya itu kini hanya bisa menangis memilukan karena mendengar anak perempuannya meninggal.

"Apakah yang hadir disini adalah kerabat dari Kim Joon Myeon?" Seorang Suster keluar dari kamar mayat.  
"Ne.." Jawab saeng Suho, Kim Jongin.  
"Kalian diperbolehkan untuk melihat jasad korban.."

Setelah mendengar perintah dari suster itu, semua yang berada disana segera masuk ke dalam kamar mayat itu, dan sang suster menunjukkan mayat Suho.

Eomma Suho hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk jasad anak perempuannya yang terbaring kaku itu. Sementara itu Kris hanya memandang jasad Suho dengan pandangan kosong. Dia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi. 

* * *

Malamnya, Kris berada dikamarnya. Dia memandangi foto-foto Suho yang sekarang memenuhi kamarnya.

"Kau masih hidup,kan? Kau hanya tidur.." Ucapnya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama Kris sudah selesai bersiap-siap dengan segala keperluannya dan segera berangkat menuju rumah sakit tempat dimana jasad Suho berada.

Dengan berhati-hati, Kris sampai di kamar mayat dan mendekati jasad Suho. Senyuman lembut terlukis dibibir namja itu.

"Kau sangat cantik bila tertidur, chagi…" Kata Kris sambil membelai pipi Suho yang dingin dan pucat itu.  
"Tapi.. kau harus bangun setelah ini.. kau ingat,kan.. kita akan menikah…" Kris mengangkat mayat Suho itu dan membungkusnya.

Dengan pintarnya Kris, melewati segala macam penjagaan di Rumah Sakit itu, karena sebagian penjaga di Rumah Sakit itu tertidur, mengingat ini sudah tengah malam.

Sesampainya di Rumah, Kris segera membaringkan jasad Suho di kasur yang mereka tempati berdua itu. Lalu Kris membuka lemari pakaian yang terdapat gaun pengantin wanita yang sudah di desain untuk Suho, dan memakaikannya ke jasad yeoja itu.

"Benarkan… kau sangat cantik,Suho…" Kris mengelus rambut Suho. "Aku sudah berjanji akan terus bersamamu…" Kris mencium bibir Suho yang terasa dingin itu.

"Kau akan terus bersamaku,Suho… itu pasti.." Kemudian Kris berbaring disebelah jasad Suho itu dan memeluknya, seakan-akan yeoja itu akan membalas pelukkannya. 

* * *

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya, dia melihat jam di I-Phone-nya yang menunjukkan jam 2 pagi. Dan dia juga mendapati seorang yeoja yang memakai baju pengantin berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Suho…" Kris tersenyum lembut, karena mengetahui itu Suho dan berjalan mendekati yeoja itu.  
"Kau sedang apa? Lebih baik kita tidur.." Kris memeluk yeoja itu. Kris bisa merasakan bahwa Suho membalas pelukkannya.  
"Aku tidak tidur.." Suara Suho terdengar serak.  
"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku memelukmu? Kau biasanya bisa tertidur jika dipeluk.." Kris mengelus pipi yeoja itu.  
"Baiklah.."

Kris menuntun Suho untuk berbaring di ranjang mereka dan memeluk Suho dengan erat, dan Suho juga memeluk Kris, tanpa Kris sadari Suho mengeluarkan Smirk yang mengerikan. Tidakkah Kris peduli bahwa yang dia peluk itu bukanlah manusia? 

* * *

Esok paginya Kris menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa, semua orang dikampusnya hanya memandang dengan tatapan aneh, Kris tidak kelihatan seperti seseorang yang kehilangan, padahal Suho baru meninggal kemarin.

Lalu Jongin yang merupakan saeng Suho yang juga junior dikampusnya menyapa Kris dan memandangi Hyungnya tersebut.

"Hyung.. kenapa kau terlihat biasa saja?"  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Apakah kau tidak kehilangan… Suho noona baru meninggal kemarin, dan yang lebih parahnya aku ditelfon oleh pihak rumah sakit bahwa jasad Suho noona menghilang…" Ujar Jongin.  
"Kau bicara apa? Tentu saja jasad Suho tidak ada… karena dia belum meninggal.." Kata-kata Kris membuat Jongin tercengang.  
"Apa yang kau bicarakan,Hyung? Jelas-jelas Suho noona meninggal karena kecelakaan kemarin!"  
"Suho masih bersamaku.. dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku!" Ucap Kris.  
"Hyung sadarlah! Suho noona sudah tiada!"  
"Tidak! Dia masih disini…"  
"Hah? Kalau begitu apakah kau bisa membuktikannya,hyung?! Jangan…" Ucapan Jongin berhenti karena ucapan Kris.

**"Kalau kau tidak percaya… kau bisa melihatnya.. dia tepat dibelakangmu.."**

**TBC**

**HUWEEEHH!**  
**Otak sarap Author bekerja lagi~ :v**  
**Maaf yaa..ini Fanfic gaje yang terlintas dikepala Author begitu saja…  
Maap yaahh.. ini terlalu GAJE, soalnya Author juga lagi sarap, dan menurut Author ini alurnya kecepetan... '-'  
**

**So.. Review Please.. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bloody Bride**

**Author: Cho Sun Yoo**  
**Cast:**  
**- KrisHo (Girl!Suho) *Main Cast***  
**- You can look in the story ^^**  
**Genre: Horror, Terror , Romance**  
**Rating: T – M**

* * *

**In The Last Chapter**

"Tidak! Dia masih disini…"  
"Hah? Kalau begitu apakah kau bisa membuktikannya,hyung?! Jangan…" Ucapan Jongin berhenti karena ucapan Kris.

**"Kalau kau tidak percaya… kau bisa melihatnya.. dia tepat dibelakangmu.."**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**-KAI POV-**

Aku masih memikirikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris Hyung tadi pagi, apa maksudnya kalau Suho noona masih ada disekitarnya? Apakah Suho noona tidak tenang? Tapi apa yang membuat dia tidak tenang seperti ini?

Semua ini membuat kepala-ku menjadi pusing. Apalagi sekarang jasad Suho noona menghilang entah kemana, Rumah Sakit macam apa yang tidak melihat pencurian jasad itu, lalu apa gunanya mereka menggunakan CCTV kalau tidak menangkap apa-apa.

Aku terus melamun sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan mungil memegang pundak-ku. Aku,pun menghadap kesamping dan mendapati seorang yeoja bermata bulat sedang tersenyum khawatir melihatku.

"Kau kenapa,Kai?" Tanya Yeoja itu.  
"Ani, Kyungsoo noona.. aku hanya sedikit memikirkan pelajaran yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini.." Jawabku.  
"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti kau malah jadi Drop…" Ujarnya.  
"Ne, gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, Noona.." Aku mencium dahi Kyungsoo noona yang ber-status kekasihku.

**-KAI POV END-**

* * *

Kris sedang berada di kelasnya sambil mencoret-coret buku yang lumayan besar yang dia gunakan untuk menggambar suatu sketsa.

"Kau masih cantik seperti biasanya, chagi.." Ucapnya sambil menggambar sesosok yeoja yang menggunakan gaun pengantin dan menggengam se-ikat mawar merah. Dan Yeoja itu sudah pasti adalah Suho.

Kris yang sedang asik menggambar Suho, menghentikan kegiatannya ketika seorang yeoja memanggilnya.

"Kris!" Panggil yeoja itu.  
"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris dengan tampang datarnya.  
"Apakah kau ada waktu malam ini?" Tanya Yeoja itu dengan mata berbinar.  
"Mianhae, tapi aku sibuk.." Kris hanya menjawab pertanyaan Yeoja itu dengan datar-datar saja.  
"Kau kenapa,sih?! Kenapa kau tidak bisa baik padaku!.. Aku mencintaimu,Kris!"  
"Kau jangan terlalu berharap padaku, aku masih tetap bersama Suho sampai kapan-pun.."  
"Kenapa kau masih mempedulikan yeoja itu,sih?! Suho sudah meninggal tahu!" Ucapan Yeoja itu membuat Kris emosi.  
"Jaga ucapanmu, Suzy! Suho masih bersamaku sampai kapanpun!.. lebih baik kau cari namja lain yang mau menerimamu…" Ucap Kris sambil berlalu begitu saja. Membiarkan Suzy mematung sambil mengepalkan tangannya.  
"Apa bagusnya Suho itu!? Bahkan dia saja sudah mati.." Ucap Suzy.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari kehadirannya, dia berdiri dibelakang Suzy sambil memasang wajah menakutkannya.

**"Kau akan mati…"**

* * *

Hari sudah senja, tapi masih ada satu siswi yang belum pulang, dan itu adalah Suzy yang sedang berkutat dengan tugas bahasa-nya di perpustakaan.

"Nah.. selesai.." Ujarnya begitu selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan yeoja itu segera merapikan barang-barangnya dan bergegas pergi dari perpustakaan.

Saat Suzy melintasi sebuah kelas dia mendengar ada suara tangisan dari dalam kelas IPA. Karena penasaran Suzy memasuki kelas itu.

"S..Siapa disana?" Yeoja itu melihat seorang yeoja yang berdiri disudut ruangan sambil menutupi wajahnya dan menangis.

Yeoja itu menggunakan baju pengantin putih yang sangat indah, tanpa rasa takut Suzy mendekati yeoja itu karena mengira dia adalah anak dari kelas Tata Busana. Karena Suzy mengetahui bahwa materi Tata Busana sedang mempraktekan membuat baju pengantin dari salah satu temannya.

"Gwenchana?" Suzy menepuk pundak yeoja itu dan saat yeoja itu menoleh, dia menampakkan wajah yang mengerikan, berdarah-darah dan luka-luka dimana-mana.

Begitu melihat makhluk yang ada dihadapannya Suzy langsung melangkah mundur, sementara Yeoja itu semakin mendekatinya.

Suzy bisa melihat darah segar mengalir dari perut yeoja itu dan membasahi gaun pengantinnya yang berwarna kemerahan karena banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari perutnya. Di tangan gadis itu terdapat sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam.

"K..Kau Suho!" teriak Suzy dengan histeris dan berusaha lari.

Begitu sampai dipintu kelas, Suzy merasakan kakinya tidak bisa bergerak karena ditahan seseuatu, dan begitu menoleh kebawah dia bisa melihat Suho yang memegangi kakinya sambil mengeluarkan smirk mengerikan dan dari mulutnya Suzy bisa melihat darah mengalir.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Teriakkan memilukan itu berakhir begitu kaki Suzy ditarik dengan brutal hingga terjatuh dan terseret kedalam kelas itu dan pintu kelas itu tertutup dengan keras.

* * *

Paginya, ketika seorang yeoja dari kelas IPA yang bernama Yoona berteriak histeris melihat pemandangan yang dia lihat begitu memasuki kelasnya.

Teriakkan itu terdengar, sampai-sampai mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lainnya bergegas ke kelas IPA, termasuk Jongin yang berada di kelas sebelah. Dan begitu terkejutnya dia begitu melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu.

Suzy yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah, dengan keadaan menggantung di dinding kelas, kedua tangannya tertancap sebuah pisau begitupun dengan lehernya, serta wajah dan seluruh tubuh yang dipenuhi luka sayatan.

Jongin bisa melihat ada tulisan yang terbuat dari darah di atas tubuh Suzy itu.

**"Jangan berani mendekati dia"**

Seketika bulu kuduk Jongin merinding membaca tulisan itu, dengan sedikit berani Jongin mendekati jasad Suzy dan menemukan setangkai mawar merah yang berada di lantai, mawar yang sudah terkena cipratan darah Suzy.

* * *

Kris hanya berdiam diri Rooftop kampusnya, dia hanya berdiam diri sampai ada suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Kris.."

Kris menoleh ke arah dimana suara itu berasal, dan menemukan Suho yang sedang berdiri di depannya, jarak mereka tidaklah jauh. Suho masih tetap seperti itu, tetap menggunakan baju pengantin, dan berwajah pucat namun bersih tanpa luka.

Kris mendekati Suho dan menggenggam tangan dingin yeoja itu. Kris tersenyum lembut, sementara Suho hanya memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kau tau.. mereka tidak mempercayai-ku, mereka tidak percaya bahwa kau masih ada .."

Kris memeluk yeoja itu, sementara Suho bergerak pelan membalas pelukkan Kris. Kris bisa merasakan dinginnya tubuh Suho, namun dia tidak peduli, yang terpenting Suho-nya masih bersamanya.

"Teruslah bersamaku…" Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut pucat Suho.  
"Itu pasti.." Suho mengeluarkan Smirk-nya begitu mendengar ucapan Kris.

**TBC**

**Author bikin apaan? -_-**  
**Chapter GAJE begini.. mana kagak serem lagi -_-**  
**Mianhae kalo chapter ini gak memuaskan dan pendek banget /.\**  
**Terus Author gak sempet balesin Reviewnya… Jeongmal Mianhae…**  
**Tapi Gomawo yang udah nge-review.. itu berarti banget buat Author T_T**

**Okeh, Sekian dari Author ^^**  
**Keep Read and Review ^^**

(Author need 22 Review for Update to Chapter 3, thank you ^^ )  



	3. Chapter 3

**The Bloody Bride**

**Author: Cho Sun Yoo**  
**Cast:**  
**- KrisHo (Girl!Suho) *Main Cast***  
**- You can look in the story ^^**  
**Genre: Horror, Terror , Romance**  
**Rating: T – M**

**In The Last Chapter**

"Teruslah bersamaku…" Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut pucat Suho.  
"Itu pasti.." Suho mengeluarkan Smirk-nya begitu mendengar ucapan Kris.

**CHAPTER 3**

**-KAI POV-**

Aku berada disebuah tempat, aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya. Tempat yang sangat indah, padang rumput yang hijau, pohon-pohon yang tumbuh dengan subur, dan mawar merah yang mekar dengan cantiknya. Aku memandangi tempat ini sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus.

"Kai.."

Aku menoleh ke asal suara, dan melihat seorang yeoja yang menggunakan gaun pengantin putih yang sangat indah. Aku sangat mengenal sosok itu, sosok yang merupakan salah satu orang yang berharga bagiku.

"Suho noona…"

Ne, dia adalah Suho noona. Aku sangat merindukan yeoja yang merupakan kakak kandung perempuan-ku. Dia nampak sangat cantik dari biasanya, kulitnya yang putih bersih, rambut hitam-nya yang lurus dan lebat itu, dia nampak seperti bidadari.

Dia perlahan berjalan mendekatiku, dan duduk disebelahku. Dia tersenyum manis saat duduk disebelahku, senyum yang sangat kurindukan.

"Kai… lama tidak berjumpa…" Katanya.  
"Ne,noona… Jeongmal Bogoshipo…" Aku rasa aku ingin menangis sekarang.  
"Hei..hei… itu,kah saeng-ku? Setahuku aku tidak mempunyai Saeng yang cengeng seperti ini…" Ujarnya.  
"Noona!... Kau tidak tahu seberapa rindunya diriku padamu…" Ucapku. Dia,pun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutku.  
"Kau ini, apakah tidak malu jika Kyungsoo melihatmu seperti ini?"

* * *

Setelah hening beberapa lama, Suho noona,pun memandang lurus ke arah padang rumput yang luas itu sambil menikmati angin, rambutnya yang lurus dan tebal itu ikut melayang karena angin, dan aku bisa mencium aroma mawar yang lembut dari Suho noona.

"Kai, aku ingin minta tolong padamu…"  
"Ne, apa itu noona?" Dia menoleh kearahku.  
"Jaga Sehunnie, Taeng eonni, ayah dan eomma…" Katanya.  
"Itu sudah pasti noona.."  
"Dan…" ucapannya terhenti.  
"Tolong…" Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit sendu. "Tolong.. aku hanya ingin beristirahat dengan tenang…"  
"Maksud noona?" Tanyaku.  
"Aku hanya ingin tertidur dengan tenang,Kai…"  
"Noona.."  
"Beritahu 'dia' , agar melepaskan aku…" Katanya. Aku bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.  
"Aku tidak ingin seperti ini, Kai… Aku tidak sanggup… Aku tidak mau melenyapkan lagi…" Suho noona tetap menangis. Aku,pun memegang tangannya.  
"Noona.. berbicaralah dengan jelas, agar aku mengerti maksudmu…" Dia melepaskan tanganku yang menggengam tangannya dengan lembut.  
"Mianhae,Kai… tapi waktuku sudah habis… aku harus segera pergi.." ucapnya. Kemudian berdiri dan pergi meninggalkanku.  
"Noona!"

Aku sangat ingin menyusulnya, namun kaki-ku tidak bisa bergerak. Seakan-akan tertahan oleh sesuatu. Saat aku kembali berteriak memanggilnya, dia tidak menoleh sekalipun dan terus berjalan menjauh dariku. Dan pandanganku,pun mengabur dan lama-kelamaan semakin gelap.

* * *

Aku terduduk di kasurku. Dan melihat sekeliling, ternyata itu hanya mimpi, namun kenapa semuanya terasa nyata. Aku,pun memegang tanganku yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Suho noona, dan menciumnya, ternyata aroma mawar itu masih ada.

Setelah aku sadar bahwa ini sudah pagi, aku melirik ke arah jam yang berada di dinding kamarku, dan jam itu menunjukkan jam setengah 8. Aku langsung mengingat bahwa aku ada kuliah pagi, dan segera bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Di kampus, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam menghadapi materi yang diberikan dosen, sampai-sampai Choi Saem menegurku. Aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat ini, siapa yang dimaksud oleh Suho noona dengan 'dia'? apakah Kris hyung?

Aku,pun berniat menemui Kris hyung, karena mengingat ini jam istirahat. Aku segera menuju kelasnya, sambil bertanya-tanya dengan sunbaenim tentang keberadaan Kris hyung.

Setelah mendapat informasi, aku segera menemui Kris hyung di kelasnya. Aku yakin Kris hyung mengetahui sesuatu.

Aku mendapati Kris hyung sedang berkutat dengan buku besar yang biasanya dia pakai untuk menggambar sesuatu. Aku segera mendekati Kris hyung yang sedang sibuk menggambar sesuatu. Begitu aku ada di dekatnya, dia segera menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kai… ada apa?" Tanyanya.  
"Kris hyung, tujuanku kemari ingin menanyakan sesuatu, dan itu ada hubungannya dengan Suho noona.." ucapku.  
"Hmm? Apa maksudmu?"  
"Tadi, aku bermimpi Suho noona menemuiku, dan dia sempat menyampaikan beberapa hal.."  
"Apa itu?"  
"Suho noona bilang, dia ingin beristirahat dengan tenang.. dan dia juga mengatakan bahwa aku disuruh memberitahu seseorang untuk melepaskannya.." Kataku dengan tatapan datar namun menyelidik. "Aku mempunyai feeling kalau orang yang dimaksud Suho noona adalah kau, hyung. Apakah itu benar?"  
"Melepaskannya? Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Suho sampai kapanpun!" Ucapnya.  
"Hyung… jawab pertanyaanku!"  
"Itu hanya mimpi,Kai… apakah sekarang kau sudah berubah menjadi anak kecil dan percaya pada mimpi!"  
"Hyungg! Ini demi Suho noona juga! Kau tahu, dia menangis saat membicarakan itu!"  
"Cukup, Kai!"  
"Tidak,hyung… aku tidak akan membiarkanmu! Aku yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu… dan aku tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja.."  
"Kau sudah kelewatan, Kim Jongin.. aku ini hyungmu, jaga sedikit etikamu!"  
"Baiklah, kali ini kau lepas,hyung… namun, kau juga harus ingat kata-kataku tadi.." Ucapku dan pergi meninggalkan Kris Hyung.

**-KAI POV END-  
**

* * *

Kris hanya memandang kepergian Kai dengan pandangan marah, dia merasa bahwa Kai juga telah mengganggap Suho-nya benar-benar sudah meninggal. Kemudian Kris duduk dibangkunya sambil mendengus kasar.

Kris terdiam mengingat perkataan Kai tadi. Apakah mimpi yang dibilang oleh Kai itu termasuk pertanda bahwa Suho akan meninggalkan dirinya selamanya?

Kris memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit sakit karena memikirkan semua permasalahan ini. Dia tidak ingin Suho meninggalkannya, dia ingin Suho selalu berada disisinya. Kalau memang Suho sudah tiada, kenapa yeoja itu selalu ada dekat dengannya? Itu berarti Suho-nya masih hidup.

Senja sudah tiba, namun Kris baru menyelasaikan kelas tambahannya. Begitu namja itu ingin bergegas pulang, ada tangan yang menahannya. Namja itu,pun menoleh dan melihat Sulli yang memegangi tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris, dingin.  
"Hari ini kau Free?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil tersenyum malu.  
"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ada waktu jika kau hanya ingin mengajakku keluar malam ini.." Ucap Kris.  
"T..Tapi,Kris… ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau menolak ajakkanku.."  
"Aku sibuk…"  
"Apakah kau tidak bisa melihatku sedikit saja?"  
"Tidak, sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Suho.." Kata Kris sambil melepas tangan yeoja itu dan pergi.  
"Lagi-lagi, Suho.. Kenapa kau masih saja memilih yeoja yang sudah mati itu…"

Sepertinya Sulli tidak memperhatikan apa yang diucapkannya, disudut ruangan kelas, sudah ada yang memandangnya dengan tatapan amarah yang mengerikan. 

* * *

Sulli sedang mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumahnya, setelah dia gagal mengajak Kris, yeoja itu memilih pulang ke Apartemennya.

Di perjalanan Sulli hampir saja menabrak yeoja yang tiba-tiba melintas di depan mobilnya, dan segera yeoja itu rem mendadak.

Sulli masih shock dengan kejadian barusan, yeoja itu segera keluar dari mobilnya untuk memeriksa yeoja yang tadi. Namun ketika sampai diluar yeoja yang tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Segera dengan perasaan ketakutan, Sulli segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan bergegas menjalankan mobilnya untuk pergi dari sana.

Jalanan menuju Rumah Sulli memang agak sepi hari ini, dibandingkan hari yang biasanya, dengan perasaan ketakutan yeoja itu menambah kecepatannya. Namun tiba-tiba..

**'BRAK!'**

Entah darimana, seorang yeoja tiba-tiba jatuh di depan kaca mobil di depan kursi pengemudi. Wajah yeoja itu berdarah dan sangat mengerikan, dan bagian perutnya mengalir darah yang membasahi kaca mobil dan berserta gaunnya, mata yeoja itu melotot ke arah Sulli.

Karena shock, Sulli membanting stir kearah kanan dan mobil Sulli langsung menghantam pembatas jalan dan keluar jalur, kemudian menabrak sebuah area pembangunan. Mobil itu,pun menghantam besi-besi tajam yang tersedia disitu sebagai bahan bangunan. Dan besi-besi itu menembus kaca mobil bagian depan, sampai ke kursi penumpang yang berada dibelakang.

Darah segar menyiprat ke kaca mobil disebelah kursi pengemudi, dan kita bisa tau bahwa Sulli meninggal ditempat dengan tragis karena tertusuk-tusuk besi-besi tajam.

* * *

Kai sedang bersantai menonton TV, namun seketika dikejutkan oleh berita kecelakaan yang terjadi sekitar 20 menit yang lalu. Kai mengeraskan volume suara TV, dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari berita tersebut.

"Kecelakaan tragis ini memakan 1 orang korban yang berjenis kelamin yeoja, keadaan yeoja itu sangat mengenaskan karena tertusuk besi tajam bahan pembangunan.. Diketahui dari tanda pengenal yang ditemukan pihak berwajib bahwa, nama korban adalah Choi Sulli.."

Mata Kai terbelalak, Choi Sulli adalah salah satu sunbae-nya dikampus, kalau tidak salah sekelas dengan Kris.

"Sulli?! Choi Sulli?! Lagi – lagi anak kelas bahasa ada yang meninggal…" Kata Taeyeon yang juga sedang mendengarkan berita tersebut.  
'Benar juga, Suzy sunbaenim juga anak kelas bahasa yang sekelas dengan Kris hyung, dan kabarnya Sulli dan Suzy sama-sama menyukai Kris hyung…' Batin Kai. 'Apakah yang dimaksud 'melenyapkan' oleh Suho noona adalah membunuh yeoja-yeoja yang mengejar Kris hyung?'

**TBC**

**Mianhaeeee /.\ ini kurang seruuu!**  
**Dan author lupa bilangin, kalo Suho itu punya eonni yaitu Taeyeon sama punya 2 saeng yaitu Kai sama Sehun… :3**  
**Anggap aja si Kai ini lahirnya 1993 :3 karena ada Sehunnie.. :v**  
**Mungkin beberapa Chap lagi ni Fanfic bakal END ._.**  
**Dan untuk Review.. Author terharu banget liatnya… T_T itu melebih yang author harapkan…**  
**GOMAWOOO BUAT REVIEWNYA ^O^**

**But, I need Review again… So, Review pleaseee ^^**

**(Author need 50 Review to update to chapter 4, thank you ^^)**


End file.
